Family Portrait
by MelodyMoniex
Summary: This story crosses several universes, including my own fursona's world, but mainly it crosses Hellsing and Hellboy.
1. Chapter 1

It's a little overwhelming when someone dies and one is left with their living-leftovers. One is rarely able to have their appropriate grieving time. Unless, of course one is shoved in a cage immediately afterword. That usually does the trick.

Jade did not have time to be scared. She had just enough time to understand what was happening. Human fur traders. Goddamnit, why'd it have to be human fucking fur traders?! On top of that, why did they have to drug her? She was just going to use her shrine maiden powers to kick their asses, why they gotta hate on that? Shaking her head, jade felt her cage being lifted and was immediately out again.

When Jade came to, she was laying in someone's lap. She barely registered this, but they were warm. She didn't move for a while, and heard a small, older voice, giving a lecture.

"Son, the cat can't stay here!" it said.

"Father, they were gonna…." The other one couldn't finish his sentence.

"And why didn't you stop him, Baskerville?"

"My job is to back him up. That's it. What he does with what we save is completely on his own. Not a thing I can do there," Jade looked up to find a black, six-eyed dog sitting next to a red man with sawn-off horns.

"Hey, kitty-kitty," the red demon said as he scratched her behind the ears. "You ok, girl?"

"I can understand you," she groaned. "And I'm fine, just a little groggy. They drugged me."

"Good! You can speak! You can help me remind my son that he isn't supposed to bring home strays!"

"Who are you calling a stray!?" Jade's claws were out.

"Besides, what would you call the dog?" Big Red's stone right hand gestured toward Baskerville.  
"I am not a stray!" the dog growled.

"Quiet!" at the old man's insistence, there was silence. "Now. Miss. I am Professor Trevor Bruttenholm. This is my son, Hellboy, and our associate Baskerville. We are a section of the American government that helps manage the existence of non-human peoples that frankly are quite a bit older than ourselves."

"Americans couldn't handle it if they found out," Hellboy interrupted.

"Is that your planet's name?" Jade asked.

"Planet? That's just the country," that was Baskerville.

"What's a country?" They all looked at her.

"Our people have divided the land into different regions that have their own governments so that the people are easier to manage," Professor Bruttenholm explained.

"Oh. Whatever works, I mean…." She trailed off, letting the professor finish.

"We would be glad to help you get home, Miss."  
"Jade. Jade Furlong. Or Priestess works, since we're all _so_ professional," she tried to sit up and waivered a little. Hellboy caught her.

"You're your people's spiritual leader?" he asked.

"One of them, yeah. I'm a shrine maiden to the Dark Gods," the professor narrowed his eyes at her. "Well someone's gotta do it, right? My brother and I were born at just the right time, and he never took an interest in the Arts so I might as well. Dreamtime Temple's always looking for new initiates. And I get to work with a side of deity that furs don't really see that often."

"I would like to try and get you home, Miss Furlong," Jade laughed a little.

"Good luck. The humans that took me have been illegally trading furs from my planet for years. It's hard for the Empire to keep them out, _and_ hold their civil war with the Rebellion. And the Rebellion hasn't got the manpower to do it. So we're kind of stuck. Lord Vader's doing the best he can with what he has. It's not like Palpatine gives a shit," she covered her mouth as she caught what she said. "I'm sorry!"

"You mean that's not a story!? Luke Skywalker's real?" Hellboy took her by the shoulders.

"Who's Luke Skywalker?" Jade tried to fight him off.

"Only the best star pilot in the galaxy! Blew up the deathstar!"

"Um…..nope."  
"Lucas is probably just like Stoker, taking a bunch of people from a place he doesn't know and telling a story with them. That douche was going to pay me!"

"Language!" Hellboy looked a little sheepish. "Now, Baskerville, if you would help the young lady settle in."

"Oh, why's it gotta be me stuck with the kitten? She doesn't even look a day over thirteen!" the professor gave him a look and the dog flicked his ear. "Fine," he looked at Jade. "Can you walk?"  
"Probably. I'm not dizzy anymore."

"You're still leaning on me, kit," Hellboy moved to see if she could even sit on her own. She swayed. Baskerville picked her up, which made her squeal a bit.

"If you drop me….!"

"Relax! I'm not going to drop you. You aren't that heavy."

"This is why I'm not a cheerleader…." He began to carry her off.

"Hey, I helped save you. I could have eaten you."

"If you're gonna keep threatening me, you can put me the hell down!"

They could hear Hellboy call back: "If you eat that cat, I'll have your head!"

There was a spare room in the living quarters. Baskerville carried her upstairs and very briskly put her to bed, telling her:

"Go to sleep. The drugs'll wear off and you'll be fine."


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long time until Jade woke up. Even when Hellboy came to tell her breakfast was ready, she would not wake up. It was still dark when she sat up and stretched. It was then she noticed that there were no windows. She must be underground. There were six red eyes in the corner and she almost screamed.

"Don't," Baskerville's voice said. "It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. You remember much from last night?"

"I remember everything," she said, yawning.

"You missed breakfast. And lunch. Red Monkey's worried. I told him human drugs in a non-human, magical being wasn't a good thing."

"If I turn this light on will you…like…get hurt?"  
"Yep. Gonna die. Horrible death," she turned the light on. Baskerville was taller than she remembered. "See?" he shielded his eyes—all six of them—for a moment. "There goes one life."

"Bullshit," she yawned. "Is there food left?"  
"Really big kitchen down the hall."

"Good, my blood sugar's shot."

"Diabetic?" she got up and started walking to her door.

"Hypoglycemic," she stopped. "Um….which—" Baskerville grabbed her by the waist and they melted through the shadows, coming through a wall in the kitchen. "Uh, thanks." A cook jumped a little as they appeared. He asked if Jade would like anything. "I'll just look, thanks," Jade said sheepishly, and made a small sandwich with peanut butter.

"Oh, that's not enough to fill a bird!" the cook exclaimed, gathering a few essentials. "You haven't eaten all day. Tell me what you'd like," Jade looked around for Baskerville, but he seemed to have vanished.

"Well, I'd like some fish," Jade smiled.

After she ate, Jade saw no problem with snooping around. A lot of the areas were restricted and needed retina scans to access. She was getting frustrated with going down long, never ending corridors until she came across a door that actually opened!

Golden light poured from the door as she pushed it open. Inside was the biggest library she ever saw. Two stories, warm, with reading nooks everywhere, and a big tank lining one wall. She paid no attention to the tank and started looking through books. It wasn't long before she lost herself in a world of printed paper and ran right into someone. All apology he muttered was lost in her stare. He was tall and blue and she just ate, but he smelled like—

"Fishy!"

"Oh no, a cat!" he stepped back as Jade got up. "When did Red pick you up?"

"Yesterday," she answered.

"If you promise not to eat me, I promise we can be civil, deal?" he held out his hand. She took it and they shook.

"Sure. It's been a while since I've had to hunt live prey anyway," she joked.

"Were you looking for anything in particular?"

"Not really, I just like books. Nice to know that they're almost everywhere."

Abe found her hours later in a chair near the fireplace, which he didn't remember having a fire in it earlier, asleep with a copy of _The Neverending Story _by Michael Ende. He put the book back and got her a blanket.

Onyx looked much like his sister; they were twins, after all. Where Jade has eyes like the dusky blue after a sunset, Onyx's were the perfect green of a jungle predator. He braided his long black hair as he paced. Jade had done this before, just ran off when things happened that she couldn't control. She was normally fine, honestly she could take care of herself better than anyone thought she could. She'd stayed away for a lot longer before, but never this long without calling. He wasn't worried or anything, queens worried. It was just unlike her.

No other cat expected anything else of her. A cat whose eyes never change to their appropriate green can't have the maturity that a full grown cat holds in such high esteem. She probably ran off to cry for their departed mother somewhere and would be back after it had all blown over. No major transgression given her eyes.

When the funeral passed and _he_ started coming around, Onyx passed worry by completely and went straight to fear. Something was wrong with his sister. Not that he let anyone else know. But _he _could see. A father always knows. _He_ assured Onyx they would find her. She was going to be just fine when they did.

There was no doubt he was their father. Jade had his eyes. That was the kicker. Her eyes did not change color because they were not supposed to. They were the eyes of a Falleen.


	3. Chapter 3

Jade never really liked to sleep. Sometimes she would lay awake just staring at the ceiling. She was still very much a kitten in some respects: she had never been so far from home, she had never had a room without her twin.

Every time that buzzer went off, Jade wished she could go with them. It was not exactly that she was bored, she just wanted to know about the place she was living now. It's a nature-based clergy's instinct, really. The jaguar was getting antsy.

Baskerville was sneaky. Every mission, he brought her something. Something little. One time it was coffee, the next it would be fruit. She learned to like chocolate, and soda. Flowers made her sneeze, all except magnolias.

Getting her home, discreetly, was proving to be harder than Professor Bruttenholm had expected. The laws surrounding furs were very specific. Mainly it consisted of "anthropomorphic animals are just that: animals. Their intelligence is not recognized and they have no citizenship rights." As Jade began to study human history, she saw that this was a running theme. It was no excuse, but still expected. Also, her planet was considered a "danger zone" and any BPRD agents would have to have a military escort, who would not let them release her.

Getting an explanation of what they do in the Bureau for Paranormal Research and Defense out of Baskerville was proving to be harder than Jade ever thought. As well as why he had six big, red eyes, and what he was even doing there. She tried everything she could think of just short of blowing him for the information. She even doubted that would work. Whatever he was, he could keep a secret. And so could she.

Maneuvering where no one can see you is all a matter of confidence, and crowd prediction. If you're good, you can fool anyone. Also if you can hide your ears, tail, paws, and fur. And scent. Jade wasn't arrogant enough to think she'd gotten away with it, but no one else knew she was there. One out of two wasn't bad. She knew she shouldn't try to go out and help. That was stupid. Whatever it was they were fighting was big, and dumb, and dead, she could feel its absence in the air like decay. That decay was in the truck with her before she could blink.

With a swipe of her claws she downed it, then heard a gunshot and it dissipated into ash. Creeping out of her hiding place and to the door, Jade could see Baskerville and Hellboy, back to back, bullets flying. A barrier of shadow contained the area, making her feel claustrophobic. When Baskerville ran out of ammunition, he pulled the night itself into himself, let it leak out in tendrils slicing through every monster it came to, and when it brushed her paw, she screamed, jerking it back.

Baskerville eyed her, shouting: "What the hell are you doing here?!" Jade could not answer, her voice caught in her throat. "Get back in the truck, barricade the door," he growled. The shadow tendril pushed her back and pulled the door to. Jade went back to her spot and equipment just put itself in the way of the door, and blocked her into her hiding spot while it was at it. She pulled her knees to her chest and sat there shaking.

It was a good hour before Hellboy and Baskerville tried to open the door, and it took them thirty minutes to even do that. Try as he might, Baskerville could not pull Jade out of her hiding spot without hurting her. She stayed there for half the night, and as long as she stayed, so did he. He did not speak until she did.

"Are you ever going to move?" she asked.

"Are you?" he replied.

"Not while you're there."

"Then we have a little bit of a problem," they both fell silent again. "What in God's name did you think you were doing, Jade?" he asked angrily. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"I was just fine! I was taught to use my powers well!"

"And if you had stepped in the wrong direction you would have been killed. I would have shot you, or worse!" Jade recoiled from his sharp gaze, like lightening striking her.

"What in the seven hells are you?" she whispered.

"None of your concern," he turned his head from her. "Especially since the answer would only frighten you," the piece of equipment holding her in her hiding spot moved of its own accord, and Jade scooted half out of it.

"Who're you to judge that?" she asked.

"I've seen it. You can't keep eye contact. You keep as far from me as you can, no matter how I try to help your adjustment—"

"Wait, you think that means I'm scared?" one ear perked up, leaving the other drooping by her cheek.

"That's the only thing it can be!" his gaze swung back to her, and she could tell he was starting to lose his patience.

"I'm a blue eyed cat! That's just natural!" both her ears shot up.

"No, it isn't!"

"You're a dog, how would you know?" Jade bolted, and in his anger, Baskerville let her go.


	4. Chapter 4

Males were so conceited! Jade paced her room internally screaming. How dare he? He couldn't presume to know anything about feline culture! Canines don't understand cats. They're simple. They don't _want_ to take the _time_ to understand cats. They're lazy! He should be honored she was even _considering_ talking to him.

Jade paced as these thoughts raced through her head. If she were home, she could go onto the roof of the warehouse where she and her friends usually hung out, but that wasn't an option here. She was not allowed out of the base. Another thought entered her head: "What the Professor doesn't know…." Jade shook her head. No sense in worrying the Professor, he was no part of this. Her pacing led her to Hellboy's door. It was big and silver and heavy looking. It opened, as though someone knew she was there. Big Red nearly tripped over her.

"Woah! Hey, kit, you good?" he asked, catching her in his stone hand.

"Yeah," she said as he set her on her feetpaws.

"You sure? Don't look so good. Come on, I need a beer."

Abe could hear growling coming from a small, dark corner in the library that he refused to check out. He could hear mumbling about Bram Stoker and how that man was supposed to fork over some large sum of money. No one liked Baskerville when he was angry. At least this time he was taking it out on the authors and not the shooting range. Bullets are expensive.

The ictheo crept around the shelves until he found Baskerville with a bottle of mead and a packet of blood as a chaser. He sat across from the dog in the other chair. He sat back and made himself comfortable, crossing one ankle across his knee.  
"Is that the wisest thing you've ever done, Abraham?" Baskerville asked with a sneer in his voice.

"Probably not," he answered. "Then again is it wise for you to try and ingest human food?"  
"Alcohol does not count as food."

"Let's not tell Red that."  
It took a little while for Baskerville's lips to loosen. A little more mead, a little more blood. He was convinced the cat was terrified of him. This was going to be a long night. 

"I'm not scared of him," Jade said finally. "He's just too stubborn to hear an alternate theory," she dropped the last bit of cookie into her mouth. "He's pigheaded."  
"That dog's seen more human history than I have," Hellboy slurred a bit. He'd had five. Jade would never touch the stuff. "And he's seen more people afraid of him than I have. Most I ever get is 'You're ugly!' He gets the worst of it. People riot with pitchforks and torches for him."

"I don't get it, so he has 6 eyes," Jade grabbed another cookie.

"That's a story he's going to have to tell you," he took the cookie from her. "And you're going to shoot your blood sugar up."

"But my cookie!"

"Nope. Not taking you to the infirmary. He'll try to kill me again. Baskerville thinks the world of you. And you nearly dying twice in one night…..Not good."

Hellboy walked her back to her bedroom. They all needed some semblance of sleep. As she shut her light off, she never noticed red glowing eyes in the corner.


	5. Chapter 5

Jade was used to males staring at her. Her mother, Gina, always said the Falleen are good like that. Jade had never been in close proximity to so many males for so long a time. Some of them started to get handsy. The Professor was there when she scratched one. She always kept her claws sharp, and she always aimed for the face. Growing up in the city that she did, even shrine maidens weren't completely safe. He didn't blame her, but, oh did Jade feel horrible about it. She shut herself up in her room.

For weeks, various "concerned" agents came by: Some to make sure she was eating, some to make sure she was sleeping, some a little bolder. They were all met with silence.

Hellboy was with Baskerville in the shooting range when she scratched another one.

"She's been doing this for weeks, dog. You need to get a hold of your woman."

"Woman?" Baskerville asked. "What woman? I don't have a woman!"

"The cat? Jade?"  
"Oh that is _not_ my woman!"

"The hell she's not your woman!"  
"She's not my _woman_, she's a child."  
"She's under your supervision, or she's supposed to be!"

"When'd I agree to this?"

"When Father told you to help her settle in…."

"I think she's settled in now…." Baskerville could smell Abe before he turned to see him.  
"She's taken the library. I'm locked out. Even the keypads won't work," he sounded out of breath. Hellboy turned to the dog, balling up his stone hand.

"You need to get control of your woman. Now."

What that mutt was doing there, Jade had no idea, but she could hear him knocking and just wanted him to go away. A few more tables slid in front of the door. She tried to ignore him and curl farther into her chair with her blanket. She forgot he could walk through walls, or however he freaking did it.

He kept his distance, taking the chair across the reading nook she took over.

"Are we done?" he asked. "Because the entire compound is outside trying to get in here."

"Good luck there," she pulled her legs up into her blanket.

"How long did it take you to make that barricade?" he asked.

"Two minutes. I didn't break any of them if the professor's worried. I just wanted them to stop," her words were lost in a mumble under the blanket.

"Sorry? I didn't catch that."

"I said I hate men!" her fist came down on the arm of the chair.

"Fair enough. They get out of hand."

"Are you gonna stay here all day?"  
"Remember that night in the truck? It's gonna be like that, only w/ less you yelling at me. And more you taking my peace offering."

"What peace offering?" he pulled a wax sealed bottle out of his coat and a glass.

"I made mead. It's made of honey, you'll like it. I put pomegranate and cranberry in it. You liked pomegranate right?" she sat up.

"Yeah, I did," she watched him pour her a glass and hand it to her.  
"Don't chug it. It's strong." Sipping on it made her dizzy. "When I started this one, I didn't think it'd be to calm you down."

"I don't need to calm down!" she glared at him over her glass.

"You've scratched everything with a penis that came near you! I'm surprised Abraham escaped with his life!" Baskerville settled back into his chair. "And next time you have problems with the other agents, I'd like for you to say something. Preferably to me."

"Why so you can pat them on the back for trying?" her voice was venomous.

"So I can knock them the fuck out!" he growled low.

"W-what?"

"You heard me. I want you to let me deal with it when you have problems with the other agents. Professor Bruttenholm asked me to look after you. Can't do that if you don't help me.

"Come on, put the tables back and let's take you back to your room, little one," one by one the tables started putting themselves back in order.

He didn't carry her this time. Jade walked of her own accord next to Baskerville, whose paw stayed at the small of her back, making sure she was okay. When they made it back to her room, Jade poured herself another glass of mead and Baskerville laid a paw on the wall and black shadows spread around the room.

"No one should get in here without an invitation now," he said.  
"Thank you," she whispered into her glass.

"You're welcome, Kitty. I need one thing though," he held up a syringe and a vial. "Abraham wants to analyze your blood. Thinks it might have something to do with the men around here acting screwy." Jade offered him her arm to take blood from and looked away. When he was done, the dog scratched her between the ears and took it to Abe's lab.


	6. Chapter 6

Analyzing the jaguar's blood was proving to be difficult for Abe, mostly because of the alcohol in her system. Every single day longer that it took for him to analyze it, he laid another curse on Baskerville's name. Why on Earth he'd thought getting her drunk was the answer, Abe had no idea. It was weeks before it got back to the Professor.

In those weeks, Jade slowly figured out how she was doing it: She asked to see the security camera footage from the past weeks. Every agent that was making passes or getting handsy had been around her for a decent length of time either in the library, or what have you, during the ovulation portion of her cycle. She was letting her pheromones go again. Onyx had warned her about that. She never truly mastered controlling it, but usually could keep a handle on it. With all the stress on her right now, thought, she couldn't blame herself.

She continued to avoid everyone. The professor was starting to worry, but Baskerville assured him she was fine; after all, he did have a complete seal around her room and could look in on her at any time, though she needn't know that last part. He also came to tuck her in at night. She wouldn't sleep otherwise.

Sometimes the shadows would shift around her room like they were alive. Jade would cringe under her blankets.

"Why do you do that?" he asked.

"They moved," she answered, covering her muzzle with her blankets. Baskerville leaned in close.

"They can tell what you're thinking," he whispered. It shifted again.

"Can you?" she whispered back.

"Of course not!" he smiled wide.

"Okay…," she snuggled into her blankets as he wrapped them around her.

"Well, not much," he licked her cheek as he melted away, leaving her squealing in frustration at him.

"You want me to do _what_?" Baskerville growled. Trevor tried to calm him down a little bit.

"We know nothing of her people. Subjecting her to an interrogation is probably a bad idea," Abraham said matter-of-factly.

"I'm not spying on her for you!" he said and stormed out.

Jade was peacefully meditating as he quietly came into her room. She was levitated about two feet off her bed. Enough for him to slip in behind her and sit up against the headboard covered in Christmas lights with his legs spread beneath her so that when she fell, she had no idea he was there. He saw the seal shift a few times before she huffed in frustration and fell. Baskerville reached out and pulled her into his arms. She squealed.

"Not fair!" she said, smacking him in the chest. "You can't bypass your own seal whenever you want!"

"I'm pretty sure that's exactly what I can do, Kitten," he said, shoving his nose in her hair. "It's my seal after all."  
"So take it down and I'll put up mine!" she tried to sit up.

"No-can-do," he answered. "Mine is stronger. Protects you better."

"You don't know that," she growled. He let her go.

"Take it down, then," he said. She went to the door where he set it into the walls, reached up high where he set his paw mark into the plaster. She pushed her own energy into the wall to try and force his out. Something grabbed her and lifted her off the floor by her arms, waist, tail, and legs. Baskerville began to laugh as she swung helplessly in midair. "That didn't take long at all! I think they like you!" When she wasn't struggling, the shadow tendrils held her quite gently. One got brave and stroked the side of her neck. She shuddered. "Alright, that's enough," he waved a paw and all but the one around her waist let go. "Now!" he growled, and it slithered back into the wall. He patted the wall. "You okay, Kitten?"

"I'm fine," she answered, going back to her bed

"They don't mean any harm," he said softly, sitting at the edge of her bed.

"I know. Sometimes when it thinks I'm asleep it comes down and strokes my hair."

"Like I said: they like you."

"Do you?" she asked him.

"Do I what?" he picked at a claw.

"Like me," she scrunched up. It was a few moments before he answered.

"Well enough," he set his paw down and Jade sat up.

"You-you do?" she whispered.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't," he could see her fidget.

"Where would you be?" she asked.

"I do have a room, you know, he leaned back on her headboard, laying his feetpaws on top of her blankets. "It's in the lower levels."

"How come?"

"Inquisitive, aren't we?" he smirked.

"You have a nasty habit of not answering any of my questions!"

"What other questions have I _not_ answered?"

"What are you?" his smirk dropped. "Come on, I'm a dark priestess myself! It's not like you can scare me off."

"You're still a little girl. You don't know what you can handle," he kicked himself up to leave.

"Hellboy says you've seen people riot against you. That they recognize you as more evil than him. Anoym, our Lady of Darkness, has blessed you very much," she added quietly, "and me for having met you." Baskerville sat back down.

"I'm going to kill that thing," he mumbled. His eyes widened as the pad of her paw caught on one of her claws. His glare shifted to her.

"Baskerville? She backed against the wall. "Baskerville, are you alright?"

"I haven't had a bite to drink all night, he growled, approaching her.

"Baskerville!" he could feel her tremble through the seal and smiled a wide, wicked grin. She scratched at him with her unscathed paw. He dodged it and shook his great head, muttered an apology and quietly melted away.


	7. Chapter 7

It was quite late when Jade showed up at Baskerville's door. When she knocked, he jumped. He was halfway through his third pouch of blood and decided to pretend he was not there.

"I'm not moving until you open this door, Baskerville!" she cried. He finally opened the door and she looked up at him sweetly. "You never came to tuck me in. You always come to tuck me in…."

"You need to leave, Priestess," he said.

"No!" she dug her heels in. "I'm not leaving Baskerville!" he growled at her.

"You're trying my patience, Priestess."

"You're trying to scare me off and it won't work!" she stood, ears barely brushing his chin, arms crossed across her narrow chest, dusk-blue eyes glaring up at him.

"No! See, you don't get to make that face!"

"What?" her arms dropped.

"That! Stop being cute!"

"No?"

"That cute is going to get you in trouble," he leaned down to her level. "Anyone could just snatch you up!" Jade twitched a bit. "I'll meet you upstairs," he said, shooing her off.

When he made it upstairs, Jade was lying in bed, all her pillows piled under her head and shoulders. She held one of them like a stuffed animal. Yes, being cute was going to get her into trouble. She sat up as he sat up on the edge of her bed.

"You either are very foolish, or very cocky. Which is bad seeing that you're female," he noticed no bandage on her paw. "You can heal yourself?"

"And other," she yawned.

"Look, it would probably be best if we both just forgot that tonight happened. I'm sorry and I'll try not to let it happen again."

"But that's what let me know what you are! Or cemented my suspicions," he gave a shocked look, then smirked.

"Alright, what do you think I am?"

"It was simple, really. High Priestess Kara told us the story: all people, humans included, start out children of Anoym, taking blood from their mothers. As we are born, we are taught the ways of Nemos, the sun. Those who don't go through that process remain the children of Anoym, having never known their father's smile. We came to know Her because the first High Priestess wed her soul to one of these night-walkers.

"When I was captured, I was in the running for High Priestess. Our Mother has blessed us both."

"Well, you're not far off," Baskerville conceded.

"I wanna do it."

"What now?"

"What Priestess Caienna did. I want to do it."

"No you don't."

"How do you know that?"

"Cause I'm good."

"Not _that_ good."  
"No. You don't want to do that. That's like selling your soul to the devil."

"What's the devil?"

"Nevermind that. My point is that's a bad idea."

"No it isn't…. Caienna did it and Alena loved her always…."

"See? Won't work, I'm not a girl!"

"You don't have to be a girl."

"You have no clue what you're asking. Your soul, your free will. All of it. Gone. I don't let go easily."

"I don't care."

"Yes you do. You don't think you do because you miss your family, but you do. The minute someone comes after you, you're gonna want it back."

"No one's coming after me! And even if they did, I'll never be treated like an autonomous adult anyway! I'll be stuck in my brother's care! He's probably glad I'm gone!" there was an odd look on her face. Not unlike the one right before scared little pissants cried for their mothers.

"No! Don't start doing that! Stop that, Kitten!" it was too late. She had already started crying. "I'm pretty sure your brother's working really hard to find you and wouldn't want you only half there when he does."

"You don't know Onyx."

"No, but you have to get your stubbornness from somewhere," he hesitated before pulling her into his arms. She laid her head on his chest.

I want to do it, Baskerville. I want you to take it. No one else could."

"That's a permanent decision, Jade. It can't be undone. And you're only a child. It's basically giving you a death sentence."

"I don't care," Jade nuzzled him.

"Besides, I can't get a hold of your soul. I've been trying. There isn't a single dark part on it," his tail started to wag. "That means we have to make one," his paw traveled from her shoulder to a breast, squeezing it. Jade's ears started to shake. That was enough, but Baskerville just _had_ to press his luck. With his clawed fingers, he pinched her nipple through her thin tee-shirt. It used to be his. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, exposing her neck. Each kiss and lick along it made him hunger for her blood again. Is claws shredded her shirt, pulling her panties down in one fluid movement. He tossed her back into her pillows, diving into her parted legs before she could protest. Furiously, he licked her, pushing his tongue into her. She squirmed under his touch. It amused him. She slowly wrapped her legs around his neck. Her moans and sweet, wet taste told him she was close. She pulled his head-fur when he sucked on her clit, nearly screaming his name when she came. He laid his left paw over her center chakra, just below her breasts and pulled, extracting her soul directly from her body. There was a glazed look on her face that he didn't like at all. Acting on instinct, he bit one of his paw pads and brought it to her lips.

"Drink," he commanded. Obediently, she sucked his blood from the wound. As soon as she took it to her lips, that look faded. When he pulled it away, she whimpered. "That little bit gives you just enough will to still be you. And now you belong to me. You understand?" Jade nodded her head. "And you will always answer with your voice."

"Yes, I understand," she sat up.

"Good," he pulled the blankets up around her, crawling into bed next to her.  
"You're going to lay with me?" she asked, snuggling into her pillows.

"Of course. Can't leave my new pet to sleep by herself. Might start forgetting who she belongs to."


End file.
